Project Zero: Fatal Frame
by SeanyBlueBoy
Summary: This is my true sequel to Fatal Frame 3: The Tormented. The story follows Miku, Rei, Mio and Kei as they bump into another ghostly adventure. The repentance is back, how do the four survivors stop it? "It Takes Pictures Of Things, That Shouldn't Exist"
1. Chapter 1

"It's time again..." an unknown voice had spoken.  
Miku jumped up from her sleep, the voice had badly startled her.  
"What was that...what did he mean?" Miku thought to herself, but she put that behind her and went back to sleep, considering it a freak dream.  
**  
Project Zero: Fatal Frame  
**  
Chapter 1: The Treaty Center  
The next morning, Miku simply forgot about her dream, and went to live her normal life.  
"Morning Rei." Miku said to her housemate.  
"Morning Mio and Kei", she acknowledged to her other housemates.

She went into the kitchen and opened the food cupboard, grabbing a box of Kellogg's CornFrost, and making herself a boal of cereal.

She sat down at the table starting to eat her cereal.  
"So, Mio, what happened to Mayu?" Kei had asked her. "Where is she?"  
"Well, about that, she went to go see...Miku's...grandmother?" Mio said as she hesitatedly scuffled about.

"But I thought that Miku's Grandmother was d-"  
"Haha what are you talking about??" Mio shouted as she put her hand over Rei's mouth at the speed of light.

"But Rei is ri-"  
"Hehehe...These are my best friends y'know, Uncle!" she said while she covered Miku's mouth.  
"Riiight...Im off to work, I'll see you all when I get back, sayonara!" Kei shouted as he left for work.

Miku shrugged and finished her breakfast.  
"I'm going to photograph the old abandoned Treaty Center Miku, are you coming with me?" Rei asked her while putting on the puppy dog eyes.  
Miku sighed and agreed to come, she grabbed her coat and left with her camera, the camera obscura.  
"We'll see you when we get back, okay Mio?"  
"Okay..."

* * *

"It's surprising she's not scarred from what happened at the Himuro Mansion and the manor of sleep..."  
Unknown voices were having an odd conversation about Miku, but why?  
"She's a strong girl, it won't be easy" voice one had said.  
"Yeah, I could take her on anytime, anyplace!" voice two replied!  
"Silence! It's not going to be easy or hard, it depends if she wants to make it easy, of it she wants to make it hard" the third voice shouted.  
The dark, lightless room shadowed out, and it was a mere empty room.

* * *

Miku and Rei travelled to the treaty center to forfill an assignment.  
"This brings back memories..." Rei said quietly as she sighed with desperation.  
"You mean...when Yuu appeared in your photo...But he was dead already?" Miku questioned, she looked at her feet.  
"...", Rei sighed, and Miku came to hug her.  
"I'm sorry, Rei, come on, lets get this assignment done."

They were taking photos of the cracked ceiling and broken down walls.  
But suddenly as Miku's shutter went off, she was grabbed by a dark blue being!

"Ahh! Get off mee!" she screamed in a high pitch voice as she quickly pushed the being away!  
"Not again...now they're in the real world..." Rei thought to herself.

Screams could be heard in the background, and the blue being was walking ever so slightly to Miku.  
"Give me my daughter! Give her to me!" the being kept chanting, over and over.  
"Quick, Miku! Use the Camera Obscura, it's the only way to repel the spirit!!" Rei shouted to Miku.

But Miku was struck, paralyzed in fear, she couldn't move, and just stared at the being.  
"Give me my daughter!!"  
It grabbed Miku and threw her to the ground, a piece of glass impaling her fragile leg.  
Miku crawled back and back, but the said being was coming closer, it was going to kill her!

"Miku!" Rei screamed, and she ran over grabbing the camera obscura.  
"Take this you bastard!" she raged as she kept pressing the cameras shutter, leaving the being in a fatal position of death.  
It fell to the ground, and it eventually just disappeared.

"Miku, are you okay? We're gonna have to get out of here!" she asked Miku.  
"They're here, the Repentance is coming...the Kusabi is coming!" Miku chanted.  
Rei slapped Miku and told her to get a grip, they both came to their senses, but before they could regain health, the room was covered in those blue beings.

"That wasn't the end, its only the beginning..."  
The room soon covered in a dense thick fog which covered the whole room, all you could hear were the screams of the tortured souls from the blue beings.  
"We're gonna make it through this Miku, whatever it takes."

* * *

Dinnng-Dliiiiiing-Diiiing  
Mio picked up the house telephone, she went to say hello but was instantly interupted.  
"The reptenace...is coming..."  
Mio dropped the phone in intense shock, and she couldn't believe what she just heard.

"It can't be..." Mio whispered to herself as she threw herself on the living room couch.  
It was coming, and this time, she couldn't stop it.

End of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

**Project Zero: Fatal Frame**

Chapter 2: A Ghosts Bidding  
"My leg!!" Miku screamed in intense pain.  
"It's okay Miku! Were safe now, we may have ran away from them, but we are still safe, we just need to get you to a hospital as soon as possible!" Rei had replied back to Miku.

Rei and Miku sneakily passed by the blue beings without the latter spotting them, but just as they got to the end of the dark, depressing passageway, they crashed and ran through a little girl.  
"Oh, this is great! She's gonna attack us too isnt she?!" Miku shouted, she was losing her mind!  
"On the contrary." the ghost had said.

Miku and Rei quickly gasped while looking at the said child in a pink blood-stained kimono.  
"I actually need your help, the other ghosts are too fucked up to understand they're dead."  
"You need to free everyones soul by stopping the repentance from happening again!"  
"What do you mean?" Rei asked politely.

"It means, that if you don't-" the little girl was interupted; Miku fell through the ground at a high velocity!  
"Miku!!" Rei shouted down the hole.  
There was no responce, it was quiet and they could hear the neighbouring wind.  
"This is bad..." Rei thought to herself.

* * *

When Miku hit the bottom, her flesh wound split even further down her leg, and it started oozing in crimson red blood.  
Miku screamed in uncontrollable intense pain while she took her hands to her eyes and cried like a new born baby.  
All her tears swept down her gracious arms and legs, more and more blood pouring on the ground; she ripped off a part of her shirt, and rapped it round her wound.

* * *

"If the Repentance happens...it's all over, and you're all going to die..." the girl carried on.  
Rei aimed her camera at the ghostly figure, and threatened her until she would tell her exactly what the Repentance was.  
"What is it!?" Rei screamed.  
"Ahhh! It's when two twins have to preform the Crimson Sacrifice!"

"What is the Crimson Sacrifice!?" Rei held her finger over the shutter button, threatening to trap the ghost in the film!  
"The youngest twin has to strangle the oldest twin on a pedestal!! The oldest twin then becomes one with the youngest, and they throw their body into the Abyss to stop the Kusabi!" the girl screamed while pushing Rei away.  
"The kusabi is an outsider who is slashed by thousands of knives, if he can stand this then he is strangled and thrown into the Abyss; if the Crimson Sacrifice fails, the Kusabi and girl killed will come back, and kill everyone!"

"I beg you, please do my bidding by stopping the Repentance!" the girl had asked in such a grasping way.  
"So that's what happened to Mayu..."  
"But we don't have a pair of twins, we can't, besides; the ritual is inhumane!" Rei fell to the ground and started to cry for Miku.  
"I hope you're okay..."

* * *

Miku woke up, she had fell unconscious from blood loss, but whats this?  
She was on a blood soaken hospital bed, but the electricity was off and there was no staff, where was she?  
"A hospital? Kiratuya Hospital...I swear its Kiratuya Hospital, I spent a night here once when I broken my leg."  
Miku looked at herself in doubt, was this a dream? Or was this reality; she got off the bed and limped to the dorm door.  
"Hello?", she shouted down the obscured corridors, there was no-one here, what was she doing in such a place?

"Why did you kill her...?", a sudden spine thrilling, ghastly voice was speaking.  
Miku screamed and fell to the ground, the being was no-where to be seen.  
Suddenly out of nowhere, seven pairs of hands came out of the condemned darkness, they grabbed her and dragged her into the darkness.  
"Hellp!! Help!! Help mee!! Anyone!! Rei!! Mio!! Kei!! Mafuyu!!"

"Why did you kill her?!" the ghost threw Miku at the wall.  
"I never killed an-" she got thrown to the ground, a fountain of blood spat our of her mouth.  
"My leg...my back...Rei...help me..."  
"You killed her!!" the ghost threw Miku out of the hospital window, she was no-where to be seen.

End of Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

**Project Zero: Fatal Frame**

Chapter 3: Koe

"Kei!" Mio screamed out and hugged him as he got back from work.  
"Mio?" he asked, continuing his question "Where is Rei and Miku?"  
Mio paused, she looked up at the ceiling, then remembered the phone call.  
"I don't know...they haven't returned, but I got a phonecall from someone and-Nevermind, it wasn't an important phonecall."  
"If you say so..." Kei said, as he traveled to the house phone, preparing to phone Rei and Miku.

Several hours passed, but he kept getting the same message:  
"We're sorry, the phone you have called is either switched off, or is lost, if this is your phone thats lost, please call 4407693, thank you."  
"Damnit, they just aren't picking up!" Kei smashed the phone down.  
"Im worried" - "Don't be" Mio butted in.  
Kei sighed as he went to his room, sulking with desperation.  
"They will come back..." Mio shouted to him.

"So, ghost, how do I get to Miku then?" Rei said, sobbing.  
"She's in Kiratuya hospital by now..." The ghost replied.  
Rei stormed off for the door. "Wait!!!" the ghost shouted back.  
"My names Tyu! If you want me, come back here, as soon as you leave, your prescence with ghosts is gone until you retur-"  
Rei left the treaty center, got into her car, and drove back to her apartment.

Rei burst through the door crying, she glomped Kei and whispered in his ear.  
"Miku's gone..."  
"What?! Where did she go!?" he replied, pushing her off and getting off the ground.  
"She's in Kiratuya hospital...We have to go there!" Rei pulled Kei to the door.  
Mio walked over to Kei, "What about me?" she struggled out.  
"It's dangerous Mio!" Rei shouted out.  
"I've been through crap like this before, I know what to expect! I'm not a child, Rei!"  
"I understand...Go get your coat." Rei, Kei and Mio left the house, on set to Kiratuya hospital.

"It's cold out here..." Miku stuttered, as she lay in the grass outside the hospital.  
"Nazeanatagakokonihadesuka?!" a shadow approached her.  
She looked at the shadow, full of turmoil; tears in her eyes.  
Miku thought to herself, I can't hear him, darkness...  
Miku passed out in the field, rain still pouring onto her face.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S NOT HERE?!" Rei threw the clipboards off the desk of the receptionist.  
"She's never been booked here before, you must be mistaking something."  
The nurse looked through the records and showed them the results, which came up nil.  
"She's never been on our records, ever."  
"That can't be right, she came here when she broke her leg!" Rei lashed out again, accidently catching the receptionists cheek.  
Kei put his hand on Rei's shoulder, "She doesn't seem to be here."  
"Thats it" Rei paused, "We're going back to that treaty center"

"Shes waking up" voice one whispered.  
"Miku! So nice to see you again." voice one revealing themselves, it was Kirie of the Himuro Mansion.  
"Are you sure she'll play along with our plans?" voice two, revealed to be Sai.  
The third voice echoed, "If she doesn't, she'll never see Mafuyu again", Reika, slowly walking to Miku.  
"Mafuyu! He's dead! He's not coming back!" Miku urged out, blood spitting out of her mouth.  
"Oh, dear, you obviously don't know what we can do. Reanimation." Reika said, walking over to Sai, she whispered,  
"She looks exhausted, give her 24 hours, if she does not comply, we'll show her what we can do."  
"Understood, Reika."

Rei stormed into the treaty center, a nurse jumped at her, but she didn't flinch.  
She aimed the camera at every ghost that approached her, her Zero film only took one shot to seal their tortured spirit.  
"Miku!!!" she screamed, slowly walking to Tyu.  
"Where is Miku?!" she pointed the camera at Tyu.  
"And what? You'll seal my soul? I haven't done anything to you!"  
"Rei, stop this nonsense!" Mio running to Rei, pushing her broad shoulders.

"I want to see Miku! Where is she?!" she screamed til her throat was sore, taking a picture of Tyu with 7 film.  
"You won't stop until you find her, will you?" Tyu gourged out, falling to the floor.  
"You tell me, where she is..."  
"She, she's in a place not accessible from this world."  
"...", Rei sighed, walking out the treaty center.

"Where are we going...?" Kei asked bluntly.  
"Where we belong"  
They got into the car, and Rei drove off.  
Rei heard a voice in her mind, telling her to carry on, don't give up.  
"Where do we belong, Rei?" Mio sitting by Rei, turning her head to ask her.  
"Dead."  
Rei sped the car off aiming for the dock, but Mio screamed out, "No!!!"  
She pushed Rei and the car speeded off, hitting a post causing Mio to fly out the window screen into the ocean.  
Rei and Kei remained knocked out and stunned.

End of Chapter 3.


End file.
